hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 3922 (5th August 2014)
Summary Peri rejects Leela following the revelation, and she decides to move with Sam and Danny to New Zealand. She runs away with Tegan and waits for Sam and Danny, but they are involved in a serious car accident. Dirk suggests to Cindy that he adopts Hilton. Sinead tries to avoid Tony. Freddie discovers Lindsey's lies and asks Mercedes to move in. Plot Everyone is in shock following Leela's revelation. Tegan is furious when Cameron reveals that he is Peri's father and Peri races off. Leela runs after her. Freddie gets a call from an officer at Longmere Prison, informing him that Lindsey has left her bag behind. Freddie hides the call from her and tells her that he thinks he's in love with Mercedes. Sam and Cameron argue and Tegan tells them all off. Dirk welcomes home Cindy and Hilton. Leela tells Peri everything. Peri tells Leela that if Leela was thinking about Peri, she would have kept secret. Lindsey tries to convince Freddie that he's not in love with Mercedes. Leela shows Peri a box of everything Peri had done, and tells her that she wanted to look after Peri herself. Leela puts her foot in it when she insults Sam and Danny, and Peri tells her that she's not her mum, Sam is, and Leela's only her sister. Danny spots Ste and goes after him. Sinead goes out with Daryl, but is disgusted when he is eating. Danny confronts Ste and reveals that Cameron and Leela are Peri's parents. Ste snaps at Danny and Danny tells him to stay away as he's no longer apart of their family. Dirk wants to take Cindy out, but she's not too certain. Cindy phones Rhys and asks him where he's been. Sam demands that Leela opens the door but Danny convinces her to leave. Cameron thanks Tegan, but she makes clear that she wasn't on Cameron and Leela's side. Lindsey is jealous of Freddie and Mercedes, and Ziggy reveals that Leela and Cameron are Peri's biological parents. Lindsey tells Mercedes that moving in with Freddie would be a terrible idea, but Mercedes asks Freddie when he's getting her key cut. Ste and Cameron argue. Daryl pesters Sinead and Tony shoves him, telling him to leave. Sinead snaps at Tony and refuses to talk to him. Leela discovers Peri missing. Sinead rejects Tony's calls. Leela informs Ziggy that Peri is missing. Ziggy, Leela and Cameron go to search for her. Dirk tells Cindy that he wants to adopt Hilton, and Cindy is pleased. Cindy overhears Sinead talking to Tony. Sam and Danny drive to collect Peri from Tegan. Tegan tells Peri that they're in The Dog in the Pond car park and she wants to go to New Zealand with them. Peri is insistent on leaving without seeing Leela. Danny tells Sam that the whole ordeal will be over soon. He pulls in front of a van which crashes into them, flipping the car. Tegan and Peri wait for Sam and Danny, unaware of what's happened. Cast Regular cast *Lindsey Butterfield - Sophie Austin *Cameron Campbell - Cameron Moore *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Danny Lomax - Stephen Billington *Leela Lomax - Kirsty Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Sam Lomax - Lizzie Roper *Tegan Lomax - Jessica Ellis *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *David 'Ziggy' Roscoe - Fabrizio Santino *Freddie Roscoe - Charlie Clapham *Sinead Roscoe - Stephanie Davis *Dirk Savage - David Kennedy Guest cast *Daryl - Rhys Howells Music Notes *Final appearances of Sam and Danny Lomax. *The unknown child actor playing Hilton Cunningham is uncredited. *"Angels" by The xx is played over the end credits. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2014 episodes Category:2014